Le peintre et le detective
by Tyl-Draconis
Summary: Markus est devant sa toile et n'arrive à rien. Connor s'ennuie et va le retrouver. Que va t-il ressortir de cet échange ? Une nouvelle peinture de Markus et de nouveau sentiments pour Connor.


**J'ai commencé à écrire ça un jour ou je m'ennuyais. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, les lignes s'accumulaient devant moi, si bien qu'au final ça à fait une petite histoire. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.**

 **Cette histoire prend place à la fin de Detroit Become Human, Markus pacifiste et Connor déviant. Lemon**

* * *

Le peintre et le détective

Markus était dans l'atelier de Carl, il étudiait sa peinture, quelque chose manquait, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Le jeune homme ne trouvait pas l'inspiration. Il avait commencé son œuvre avec une idée en tête, mais une fois devant le chevalet, son esprit vagabondait ailleurs, il ne trouvait pas la bonne teinte ou le bon mouvement pour avancer dans son œuvre. Il aurait pu demander à Carl, mais celui-ci dormait à l'étage et il ne voulait pas déranger le vieil homme après tout se qu'il avait traversé. Certes, Léo allait mieux, il commençait à faire une cure de désintox, Markus était revenu chez lui et le monde commençait à changer. Il faut dire que le jeune homme y était pour beaucoup, après tout il est le leader des déviants. Mais il n'était pas le seul à s'être battu. Beaucoup avait œuvré ce soir là, en particulier Connor qui s'était infiltré dans la Tour CyberLife pour libérer les androïdes qui y dormaient. Comment allait-il au fait ? Il ne l'avait pas vu ni contacté depuis ce soir là, le jeune détective s'était éclipsé sans mot dire ou presque, voulant retrouver son partenaire, celui qui l'avait aidé jusqu'à maintenant, le Lieutenant Hank Anderson. On sonna à la porte, après un bref soupir, Markus posa sa palette sur la table et s'en alla ouvrir. Il fut surpris de rencontrer le jeune brun auquel il pensait quelques instants au par-avant.

« -Connor !

-Bonjour Markus. Salua l'agent. Je ne te dérange pas j'espère ? Continua Connor en voyant le visage du leader.

-Non...Non, bien sûr que non.

Connor pencha la tête sur le côté observant le bleu sur la joue de Markus et sa diode passa au jaune quelques instant avant de passer au bleu.

-Tu...étais en train de peindre. Pardon, j'ai dû te couper dans ton élan.

-Non je n'arrive à rien. Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu es là Connor.

-Ah oui. S'étonna le jeune déviant. Je m'ennuyais chez Hank et il m'a dit d'aller faire un tour, ou d'aller voir un ami. J'ai donc pensé à toi et j'ai marché.

-Tu as traversé tout Détroit pour venir me voir. S'étonna Markus.

-Oui, maintenant que tu me le dis ça semble si futile ! J'aurai pu te contacter mentalement...

-Non, non se n'est pas se que je voulais dire. Rattrapa le leader. Rentres, on sera mieux pour parler.

-Merci, sourit Connor en passant la porte.

Il prit quelques minutes observant l'intérieur de la maison du peintre.

-J'ai vu un des ses tableaux chez Kamski, expliqua Connor. Mais je n'ai pas pris le temps de l'observer comme il se doit. Accepterais-tu de me montrer la tienne ?

-Si tu veux, accepta Markus. Mais je te préviens ça ne ressemble à rien.

Le chef entraîna donc le détective vers l'atelier et se planta devant la toile. Connor étudia les traits bleus qui couraient sur la toile.

-On dirait...des fleurs, lâcha Connor perdu dans sa contemplation. C'est beau.

-Se n'est que deux traits sur une toile, souffla le sauveur.

Connor se pencha plus près de la peinture, comme si il voulait y rentrer.

-Tu sembles...inquiet Connor. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec le lieutenant ?

-Non, pas du tout. Hank est au petit soin avec moi et je le suis avec lui. Je n'ose pas lui dire, mais il compte beaucoup pour moi.

Markus comprenait où il voulait en venir, il ressentait la même chose pour Carl.

Connor se redressa et regarda Markus droit dans les yeux.

-Je ne t'ai pas remercié comme il se doit.

-De quoi tu parle ?

-De m'avoir fait devenir déviant. Si tu ne m'avais pas aidé, je serais resté une machine et je ne pourrais pas être auprès de Hank. Merci Markus.

-Je n'ai rien fait du tout, tu es devenu déviant de toi même. Je n'ai fais que te montrer que la vérité et tu l'as accepté comme telle.

Les lèvres de Connor se levèrent dans un sourire timide, il baissa la tête et s'éloigna un peu de Markus regardant les pots de peintures sur la table.

-Connor ? Fit Markus en arrivant près de lui.

-Ne...t'approches pas. Je t'en prie, murmura le jeune agent.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

La diode de Connor passa brusquement au jaune ponctué de rouge.

-Connor ?

Le détective tenta de s'écarter un peu plus, mais Markus l'attrapa par l'épaule et le tourna vers lui. Le visage de Connor était marqué par une profonde détresse et une gêne intense, il cachait quelque chose au chef des déviants.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Interrogea le peintre.

-Je ne comprends pas...depuis cette fameuse nuit. Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi !

Le jeune homme prit son visage dans les mains tentant de se soustraire du regard de son guide.

-Je sens des choses en moi...ça me rends fou ! Continua l'agent d'une voix éraillée. Je...

-Montres moi ! Ordonna Markus.

Connor sorti sa tête de derrière ses mains et observa les yeux verrons de son interlocuteur.

-Montres moi. Demanda Markus plus doux.

Le lieder tendit sa main et sa peau se volatilisa. Connor fit de même et se connecta à lui, envoyant ses pensées : La gratitude de l'avoir aidé et épargné, le respect et l'admiration qu'il éprouvait pour les actions qu'il avait faite, la confiance qu'il avait placé en lui, mais aussi les sentiments le concernant : la douleur de ne pas le voir, l'entendre, ou le toucher, le besoin de lui parler, ses yeux irréellement beaux, la crainte qu'il a éprouvé quand il a senti son corps l'abandonner et voir son bras se dresser vers sa tête une arme chargée.

Markus brisa la connexion observant Connor qui détournait le regard.

-Comment...

-Je ne pouvais pas te le dire...Je suis désolé Markus, je...

-Ne sois pas désolé ! Haussa le prophète. Tous ces sentiments...

Markus se connecta à nouveau à Connor et entre-ouvrit ses lèvres et les posa délicatement sur celles du détective, ils goûtèrent doucement chaque parties, Markus faisait de petits baisers jusqu'à son oreille où il la mordilla et la lécha. Connor laissa échapper un petit soupir de satisfaction et d'envie, poussant le lieder à aller plus loin. A tâtons, il poussa les pots de peinture sur la table, soulevant Connor pour l'allonger dessus, enlevant sa veste noire d'androïde, puis sa chemise. Le jeune inspecteur fit de même avec le T-shirt noir de Markus, qui eu un léger temps d'arrêt, observant la délicate musculature de Connor.

-Il n'est pas trop tard pour s'arrêter.

-Tu devrais savoir Markus, que je n'abandonne jamais. Releva Connor avec un sourire entendu.

-Parfait. »

Sans plus attendre, Markus embrassa fougueusement Connor, venant chercher sa langue, la caressant, jouant avec, puis il s'enfonça plus profondément jusqu'à atteindre le début de sa gorge, ses mains parcourant avidement son torse, pour l'emprisonner contre lui. Markus lâcha son baiser étudiant la tête de Connor qui était ébahi. Sa peau avait légèrement disparue autour de sa bouche, Markus esquissa un léger sourire gourmand. Il plaqua ses mains autour du visage de Connor, ses pouces suivirent le contour de sa mâchoire, dévoilant petit à petit le gris du plastique qui le constituait. Son chemin continua le long de son cou, puis sur sa poitrine jusqu'à atteindre ses hanches. Le prophète refit le chemin inverse en baisers, redonnant à Connor l'apparence qu'ils avaient tous, un simple mannequin gris-bleuté sans réel signe distinctif, mais même sous cette apparence, Connor était plus désirable que jamais. Markus qui lui aussi avait perdu sa peau, attrapa la main de Connor et plongea dans son esprit, lui envoyant ses désirs qui ne pouvaient être comblé dans leurs situations. Étant dépourvu tous les deux d'appareils génitaux adéquates, il compensa se manque par des pulsations électriques se répandant dans le corps du jeune inspecteur, le secouant de spasmes et de petits couinements érotiques. Connor lui envoya à son tour les sensations que lui procurait le peintre, la sensation d'avoir un membre durci entre ses cuisses, l'adrénaline grimpant en flèche dans ses circuits, la puissance de ses actions, la sensation étrange d'un corps qui se ressert contre son membre. Markus chercha à entrer plus profondément dans l'esprit de Connor, voulant tout connaître de ce petit agent. Il lui montra tout, ses enquêtes avec Hank pour parvenir jusqu'à lui, ses moments de joies et de peines partagés avec le lieutenant jusqu'à se rendre compte combien il comptait pour lui, ses moments d'angoisse avec Amanda dans le jardin zen, la peur de devenir déviant. Mais d'où venait cette peur ? Markus lui montra à son tour les doux moments passés avec Carl, la lutte entamée avec ses amis de Jéricho, comment il était devenu déviant. Ses souvenir secoua Connor, si bien qu'il lâcha sans le vouloir le souvenir dont-il avait le plus honte, celui qui lui avait fait avoir peur de devenir déviant, celui à cause duquel il était légèrement devenu acrophobe, un souvenir qu'il n'avait partagé avec personne, pas même avec Hank. Le souvenir de sa première mort. Il s'était vu tomber du haut d'un immeuble de presque 75 étages, il avait senti la morsure du béton dans ses composants, la douleur dans ses membres alors qu'il n'était pas censé sentir la douleur. Il avait plongé pour sauver une fillette d'un déviant qui voulait sauter avec elle. Markus se déconnecta et s'écarta, aillant ressenti lui aussi se traumatisme quand le policier lui avait tiré dessus, mais en plus puissant. Voilà pourquoi il était resté une machine voilà pourquoi il ne voulait pas être déviant. Pour ne plus avoir à souffrir, pour ne pas voir les autres souffrir. Ils étaient secoués, l'un comme l'autre, ils respiraient bruyamment. Connor se redressa lentement observant le peintre avec beaucoup de peine.

« -Je suis désolé Markus...Je ne voulais pas...te montrer ça.

-Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû chercher à savoir. »

Connor soupira, faisant réapparaître sa peau, Markus fit de même. Les sensations de Connor perduraient dans son esprit, de même que l'image qu'il avait vu quand celui-ci c'est écrasé au sol. Markus prit sa palette et se plaça devant le chevalet, il prit les pigments, l'un après l'autre et les étala sur la toile. Connor enfila sa chemise et sa veste sans la fermer et regardait le jeune homme peindre. Le temps était suspendu, les minutes s'égrainèrent sans que l'un ou l'autre ne s'en rende compte. Au dernier coup de pinceau, Markus s'écarta et observa son œuvre. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à celles qu'il avait fait jusque là, mais elle lui plaisait. Voilà se qu'il cherchait durant tout ce temps.

Connor était inerte, du sang coulant de son nez, les yeux vides entourés des fleurs qu'il avait vu sur la peinture avant que Markus ne le prenne.

C'était un début et une fin, un moment suspendu dans l'éternité.


End file.
